This invention relates to magnetic recording media, and more particularly to magnetic recording media such as magnetic disks, magnetic drums, magnetic tapes and magnetic cards.
Generally, magnetic recording media have a magnetic layer on various substrates, and the surface of the magnetic layer is exposed to friction by a magnetic head, etc. during the read-write process. Reduction in the properties due to the wear of magnetic layer caused by the friction is a serious problem.
It is the ordinary expedient to provide a lubricating material on the surface of a magnetic layer to give a wear resistance to the magnetic recording medium. The lubricating material so far used includes silicone oil, higher fatty acids, fluorinated oil, etc., among which it is known that perfluoroalkylpolyether (which will be hereinafter referred to as PFPE) as fluorinated oil has distinguished properties. For example, it is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,308 to K. G. Roller that PFPE is a preferable lubricant for the magnetic recording media. Recently, PFPE with the improved terminal structure has been proposed as a lubricant. For example, PFPE with a polar terminal group has been so far known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,978 to D. Sianesi, etc.), and use of PFPE with such a polar terminal group as a lubricant having a high adhesiveness to magnetic recording media and being incapable of being removed by cleaning agents such as isopropyl alcohol has been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,556).
Indeed, some increase in the wear resistance by using the conventional lubricants including the PFPE-based lubricant can be recognized, but a higher improvement in the wear resistance is still in demand.